The contractor Killer
by CatherineAnimeLover
Summary: Loosely based off of the canon story, but giving a new perspective of the concept. One man is determined to get rid of all contractors, including himself, but will he achieve his goal? Originial main character (There is gore and swearing, so if you are sensitive about that, this story is not for you)


**Hello! Before we get into this, I'd like to say a couple things, this is loosely based off of the series Darker Than Black, it is basically just taking the concept and giving a new twist and perspective on it. This chapter is really short, this story's chapters will never be this short, this is more just an introduction to how this story will be like and also to help me decide whether or not I will continue this story, so please give me feedback, it will help determine whether or not this story will continue! **

**To my "2 vampires and a human school" readers: It is AWESOME that you are reading this, presumably because you like my writing, if you haven't watched the anime "Darker than Black" then this story won't be TOO hard to follow, but it's highly recommended that you watch the anime. Also, if I decide to continue this story, it will NOT affect how often I update "2 vampires and a human school" that story will still be the main one I write. ALWAYS. **

"Where is he?" I shouted to the pathetic man who had been tied to a chair.

"You think I'd tell?" The man said with a smirk on his face, and then gave a hearty laugh at my apparent 'stupidity' for thinking he'd reveal the contractor's position.

"Oh of course I think you'll give in, I may be sadistic sometimes but even scum like you isn't worth my time. So tell me now and spare the pain, or feel my wrath and soon cave in." I said emotionless.

"Good luck kid, I won't tell." He said smugly.

"Okay, you're gonna regret what you just did, I hope you know." I said as I pulled out a knife from my trench coat's pocket, and then pulled it out of its sheaf. I walked behind him, knife in hand and bent down to grab one of his hands. I put the tip of the blade right at the start of one of his nails, and began to shove the blade underneath his nail to rip it out. He started to scream in agony, I did this to all of his nails on his left hand and then moved the knife to his wrist and put my knife close enough to him so he could feel it.

"If you don't tell me now, the hand goes." I said with a mocking tone.

"Ahh shit! No please don't!"

"You can make it easier on yourself by just telling me, I'm leaving this all up to you." I said.

"Ehh.." He said hesitantly, he was close to being convinced, but not fully, so I began to press my knife down on his skin so he was now bleeding.

He yelped in pain and said "Fine, I'll tell you! Just please stop!"

"As you wish, so where is this special contractor that pays no price for his powers?" I said sarcastically.

"He should be at the warehouse closest to downtown." He said as he lowered his head in shame, presumably for revealing his old pal's location.

"Really, how do I know you are telling the truth?" I said.

"I don't know how exactly to prove whether or not I am telling the truth but look, all I know is he should be there right now, as we speak, trying to receive a very important package."

"What is the package?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't know! That's all I know, if you don't believe me than I don't know what to tell you! I guess off with my hand then!" He shouted.

"Be quiet, I do believe you okay." I said as I stood in front of him.

He sighed out of relief.

"But… It's nothing personal, I'm sure you know who I am, my goal is to eradicate all contractors-" I said.

"But you're a contractor too!" He interrupted.

"I will kill all contractors including myself, once I know I have killed all living contractors, I will die happy knowing that this species has gone extinct, contractors are just animals who need to be put down. But as I was saying, its nothing personally but also anyone who associates themselves with contractors need to die as well, so.." I said as I moved hand towards my back and grabbed on to the handle of my katana. I pulled it out from the sheath and stood in a swinging positon aiming towards his neck.

"It's been nice knowing you." I said as I swung the sword with all my strength at his neck, beheading him.

I than turned away from his body and towards the door.

"Now time to kill that contractor." I said to myself.

**Author's note**

Thanks for reading, make sure to leave a review, thanks!


End file.
